


that's what friends do

by Xephonia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallen London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia
Summary: Roxas tries to be reckless, Sora wants to be reckless with him.





	that's what friends do

Sora never knew much about Roxas as a person. Yes, Roxas is determined and short-tempered and impulsive, that much was clear.  
But Sora had never known Roxas was the type of person to pack his bags in the middle of the night- it's always night in the Neath, but that's besides the point- and make his way to a place he mightn't return from. Without asking his friends.

Sora figures he should've known, considering he once tried the stupidest things, too; when Kairi fled to the Tomb-Colonies after she caused a ruckus at the palace.

(That was fun. She performed a song about the stupidity of aristocracy. Sora wishes he could've been there, but listening to her rehearsals has to be enough.) 

This, however, is different. Following a seeker is foolish but understandable- Sora once helped DiZ off that path, a man who long lost his true name- but doing it alone? That's like death-seeking. 

_Ha, seeking._ Sora doesn't laugh. He doesn't know Xion well, but he knows she's a good person. But most seekers are. Whatever they seek, it needs help.

Sora knows, it called for him once. He told it to wait.

Friends come first.

(He and Roxas are friends, right? Friends help each other.)

Sora sees Roxas in the distance, packing his supplies in an alley. You can never be too prepared for the Nadir.

"Hey, I thought you might need some help. Two sets of eyes see better than one." Sora grins.

"Sora? No, you can't-" Roxas doesn't meet his gaze. "That place is bad for you. Cherish your memories."

Sora tilts his head. "If I forget, you can just remind me, right?" 

Sora has had worse bouts of amnesia than anything in the Neath could possibly offer.

Roxas seems hesitant. "This has nothing to do with-"

"Xion's my friend, too, Roxas." Sora folds his arms behind his head. "Besides, what's the point in seeing sunlight if you're not around to see it?"

Everyone's survival comes first. Anything else comes second. (Sora doesn't mind the night sky that much, anyway.)

He extends his hand. 

"Sora--" Roxas nods. "I understand. But you have to run if anything-"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll run away together if it's too scary. And Xion's coming with us."


End file.
